1. Field of the Invention
In daily practice, employees of electricity distributing companies need to go from floor to floor in order to periodically inspect the value shown on each meter in order to supply said information to the power station and to calculate the monthly or bimonthly receipt for the user.
The user is almost totally ignorant of what he has to pay for a specific period or whether there are errors or mistakes, and the company has difficulty in detecting errors, breakdowns or frauds.
2. Summary of the Invention
The system of the invention solves these problems by remotely centralizing the consumption data for the users and providing visual means of their consumption and verification of expenses to the users.
A system for centralizing data, signals, measurements and breakdowns has been developed with the aim of placing at the disposal of both the user and the electricity distributing company the data relating to individual consumption and to consumption with respect to houses or blocks of houses.
One of the components necessary for said system is a generated set of pulses which makes it possible to transmit to the system signals which correspond to the consumption which has taken place and has been measured "in situ" by the conventional meters.
Modification of the meters which have already been tested for so many years and which have already been manufactured and installed, would give rise to considerable costs. Therefore, the present invention relates to an assembly which does not change or enter into contact with the functioning of said meters.
The system of the present invention converts the units of electrical consumption for each user into signals which may be transmitted to and may be read by the corresponding microprocessors, those for a group of users being sent to a concentrator with its corresponding microprocessor, memory and program in order to go, in a star structure, increasing in scale and volume, to other concentrators or reading equipment and be able to end up in a central computer of the electricity distributing company.
The present invention relates to a telemetering system for electrical power consumed by various users who have previously been individually supplied with a conventional meter of the type comprising a disk whose revolutions are correlated with consumption, which comprises at least:
a) a pulse generator for each meter comprising means for detecting and metering the number of revolutions of the disk and means for sending, when said number of revolutions reaches a preset value, a consumption signal to
b) meter concentrator equipment comprising a connection bus which connects together
b.sub.1) at least one analog/digital converter block which receives the signals from several pulse generators, PA0 b.sub.2) a microprocessor with its program memory, PA0 b.sub.3) duplicated non-volatile memory means, PA0 b.sub.4) means for communicating with a central computer of the electrical distributing company or another part of the system, connected to PA0 c.sub.1) a microprocessor with its program memory, PA0 c.sub.2) duplicated non-volatile memory means, PA0 c.sub.3) clock means, PA0 c.sub.4) first means for communicating with the central computer, which means receive the signals from several meter concentrators, PA0 c.sub.5) second means for communicating with the central computer in order to supply the processed information to the computer.
c) reading equipment comprising a connection bus which connects together
It is also characterized in that each non-volatile memory will have available, for each user, a summing integrator without a reset to zero, for recording the total power consumed, with means for making it possible to initially adjust its reading to that of the user's meter with the aim that, during correct operation, the reading of the user's meter and that of the reading equipment coincide; it also has available partial integrators for each one of the tariffs and of the corresponding program in order to, at the end of each invoicing period, memorize the recording of the summing integrator by substituting the previous reading, memorize the net consumption per tariff and reset to zero at the end of each period, in order to check in each invoicing period whether the sum of the partial integrators coincides or not with the difference indicated on the summing integrator, indicating whether there is a fraud or breakdown, if this is not the case.